Numbing the Pain
by M. Redfox
Summary: With nothing left to save them, how can these four girls be saved with anything other than their addictions? Maybe the case will change when they meet a group of angels that could save them. Inspired by Tove Lo's Habits (Stay High) Rated T for drugs, language, and possible violence. No smut.
1. Chapter 1

**2/19/16**

**Hi guys, I really want to thank anyone who liked this story for waiting for almost a year for an update. I truly intend to attempt to update this at a better schedule for updating. **

**Thank you.**

Here's Numbing the Pain:

The addictions we have, they numb. We have been through too much pain, and they are like a breath of fresh air from our miserable lives.

Lucy's father neglected her.

Levy witnessed the mutilation of her parents.

Erza spent her early years a child slave.

Juvia was orphaned, bullied, abused, and many other things from a very early age.

We have all been bullied, we've all harmed ourselves, we've all wanted to die. But ever since we found each other, we found people who actually care. It's not our favorite fun-time drug... But I suppose you can just say that heroin is our heroine.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I'm updating all current chapters and hopefully my other stories as well.

I have been taking Honors English classes and realize how much I really need to improve these.

Without further interruption... Numbing the Pain- Chapter 1!

-Lucy POV-

"S-shit!" The cheap heel of my pumps broke again and I stumbled in the road. At least I think so…

I'm so high, I'm not even sure where we are going right now. As far as I can recall… Levy, Juvia, Erza and I had gone to one of our old friend's house for a party and ended up taking some ecstasy. Now, we are all currently stumbling back to our crappy apartment we share in a less than safe part of Magnolia. Not like I give a shit to be honest, it could be worse and we could be homeless.

"Juvia feels dizzyyyy~" The bluenette complained while almost falling in the river, again. "Juvia had so much fun, who knew ecstasy was so-o-o-o great~!"

I giggled and replied. "Well, you know the song: 'Gotta stay high all the time to keep you off my mind.'"

"Well, that's basically our new life motto or some intelligent shit like that." Erza deadpanned, she had a different attitude when she was sky-high.

"LU-CHAN! I keep having dreams about this really hot guy and, and… yassss!" Levy also had an unfortunate change in attitude (and physical ability) while she got sky-high as well. She's basically the deadweight we have to carry.

I laughed at her outburst, "Good for you Levy! Now hurry up before people ask questions!" Despite my pleadings, Levy hit the ground and started to snore a little, our leisurely stroll was over and we ran like hell to our apartment before the rest of us passed out.

I don't remember when we got home, but I do remember the blissful sleep that followed when I figured out which room was mine.

-Next Day-

Someone keeps snapping in my face, how rude…

"Do you know what time it is…?" I mumbled at whoever is trying to wake this dragon.

"Yeah, it's 2 PM. Juvia and the rest of us are up already and you should be too Lucy!" After what felt like a lifetime of ignoring her calls, Juvia got on my bed and pushed me onto the floor. "Good job waking up Lucy! Now come out here, there's something important to discuss."

When I entered the kitchen/living room, Erza dropped a thick manilla envelope onto the table.

"We're going back to high school." Erza announces in her usual demanding and bitchy voice.

"WHAT?!" I exclaim. What the actual hell? Two years ago we dropped out and moved out of town with no questions asked. Magnolia has different rules I suppose. "They can't do that! Are you sure that's what it is?!"

"Sorry Lucy, it's all true. This morning during Juvia's morning cannabis, the mailboy came and delivered it personally to our door. The note attached read,

'Dear Ms. Heartfilia, Scarlet, McGarden, and Loxar,

The City of Magnolia recognizes that for the past 2 years the four of you have been living unprotected and uneducated as minors. In accordance with the recent bill that has been passed, we now require all minors that are out of school to take a placement exam and then enroll in the respective grade regarding their score. GEDs are no longer an acceptable alternative to high school diplomas. In the envelope are the tests, please complete and return to Magnolia High School as soon as possible. Uniforms and supply lists can be obtained from secretary Mirajane Strauss and your school year will begin!

Sincerely,

The City of Magnolia'"

"That's bullshit!" Levy burst out from the other side of the room. " We dropped out years ago so I don't understand why in the hell we have to go back!"

"Even so, I assume that with the new bill that if we don't go we will be fined or even worse, convicted if we do not comply." Juvia calmly remarked while sipping some tea. When she drops her third-person referencing, it shows that she is confident and not afraid.

"Well, there is no use in complaining, let's take the tests and enroll." Erza said in a serious tone. Dammit, no arguing now.

"Juvia, how are you okay with all of this? You had the worst experience in school out of all of us and I would expect you to be freaking out a little bit!" Levy pointed out.

Juvia inhaled softly and smiled. "It's honestly alright, I was considering re-enrolling anyways. Being a high school dropout and waitress won't get me far. It's a good investment for the future, Levy-chan."

"Hey, don't worry Levy! We'll be alright, as long as we have each other!" Levy huffs at my statement.

"Wow, I'm not used to being the one receiving the lecture. What if they find out about all the drugs we do? If we get caught carrying weed in our freaking purses again we will go to jail and there won't be Jellal to cover for us." Her blunt statement put us off a little, Levy was still pushing to stay out of school.

"..." I don't know what to say.

Erza was the first to speak, which was surprising. Any mention of Jellal usually sends her into a catatonic state of sadness for weeks on end. "If we are so foolish to get caught, we will cooperate with them... The lives of drug-addicted teenage girls is not one we should continue for much longer. If anything we could use a little rehab." Erza says in a monotone voice, closing the matter and silencing any objections we have.

"Then let's get ready to go back to school!" I cheer, hoping this isn't a mistake.

-First day of school-

Luckily, we all tested into our 12th year, which is the year we would have been in if we hadn't dropped out. Erza and Levy passes with flying colors, Juvia and I barely got past the benchmark for seniors… But hey, no AP classes for me! Hooray!

" Juvia thinks these uniforms are are terrible." Juvia says glumly while gesturing to the new clothes we have to wear here. The uniform consists of a white dress shirt, a black pleated mini skirt, a blue vest, a dark blue blazer and a small blue tie to finish the look off. To top it off we had to wear black knee highs. Rather than wear the shoes that went with the uniform, we all wore our favorite color of Vans. Erza in red, Juvia in blue, Levy in orange, and me in light pink.

For our first day, I decided to go with keeping my hair down and applying some cherry lip-gloss so boys can kiss my lips instead of my ass.

Not really kiss me I hope… It's just a joke my mom told me once.

Erza went with a high ponytail and… Glasses? I didn't know she had them, at least she looks even more intelligent and scary! Levy went with her usual headband and ditched the blazer for an orange oversized sweater.

As for Juvia, she decided to tie her curly blue hair up in a ponytail and also decided to wear her black "Tripped Out to the Max" alien pullover and black floral knee high socks for today. In her words, she wanted "to be basic today".

Erza pulled up and parked and we looked at the new hell-hole we get to attend.

"Wow, Magnolia High opted for architecture inspired by the Greeks and landscaping from the Japanese. How cliché." Levy deadpanned while observing the large campus. She's still a smartass, I know she'll do fine at this school.

"I think it looks nice..." Juvia was trying to remain calm, the size of the campus must be getting to her.

"Wow." Erza said slightly unimpressed. Erza would be fine, we would just have to make sure she doesn't kill anyone here.

Eh, I'll be fine. I really don't care. I just want to get out of high school, get my diploma and then try to move on with my life.

"Alright guys, remember the plan! If anyone gives you crap, just walk away. Or beat the shit out of them! But if you beat them up, make sure the teachers don't see!" Erza says giving an inspirational speech…

"Or do it after school!" Oh Levy… Don't encourage her!

We walk through the door and what's the first thing that happens? Some guy trips and falls on me. _Great._

"I could really use a joint right now..." I think to myself.

"What the hell you idiot?! Watch where you're going!" Another voice shouts down the hall.

How much worse can this get…


End file.
